The purpose of this study is to determine D-chiro-inositol (DCI), myo- inositol (MI) and pinitol concentrations in blood and urine of persons with abnormal glucose tolerance (type II DM and IGT) and persons at risk for developing abnormal glucose tolerance as a first step towards developing both diagnostic tests and therapies based on this information.